


Calm

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Escort Service, F/F, GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Mina and Nayeon have a movie night while Sana has dinner with Momo and Jihyo. Then everything gets turned upside down.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Please don't hate me. Love you ;~; 
> 
> <3

Mina walked out of her front door to greet a familiar face. She walked around to the driver door and opened it, only to be tackled in a tight hug. “We saw each other a few hours ago.” She said as she wrapped her arms around her. 

  
  


“I’m allowed to hug my best friend.” Nayeon said, swaying them from side to side before grabbing her things and shutting the door. “Am I not?” 

  
  


Mina smiled. “Yes, you are.” She led them inside and to the kitchen where she had dinner cooking for them. 

  
  


“Thank you for making dinner.” Nayeon put her bag down and came up behind Mina to peek over her shoulder. “Smells amazing.” 

  
  


“You always liked my cooking. Why would it change now?” Mina teased, bumping her body back against hers. 

  
  


“It won’t ever change.” Nayeon kissed her cheek then went to sit at the counter, perching on one of the stools to watch her. “You seem oddly bright.” She noted out loud. 

  
  


“Half the reason I called you over here.” Mina turned, leaning her hip on the counter. “I finally did it.” 

  
  


“Got a life?” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. “Sana told me she loved me and I said it back.” 

  
  


Nayeon’s whole face lit up. “Yes! Oh my God!” She rushed around the counter and hugged her. “I’m so happy for you!” 

  
  


Mina gave her a light squeeze. “Thank you. Now it’s your turn.” She teased, but when Nayeon tensed, she pulled back to look into her eyes. “What? Did something happen?” 

  
  


“No. I’m just not sure about it is all.” 

  
  


“What do you mean?” 

  
  


Nayeon shrugged. “Why would they want me? They already have each other. Besides, it’s only been a month.” 

  
  


“And it took us how long?” Mina said softly. 

  
  


“A week…” Nayeon replied just as softly. 

  
  


“They want you because you’re the most kind hearted and caring person in the world, Nayeon.” Mina looked into her eyes. “You draw people in. You drew me in. Now you’ve got two people gunning for you.” 

  
  


Nayeon whined and rested her head on Mina’s shoulder. “It’s so complicated. Why can’t it be easy?” 

  
  


“Nothing in life is easy, Nayeon.” Mina rubbed her back slowly, rocking them gently. “It’s gonna hurt getting there, but when you get there it’s so rewarding.” 

  
  


Nayeon kept her arms loosely around Mina’s waist, closing her eyes as she rocked them. “I know.” She whispered. “I just need to try.” 

  
  


Mina pulled back and cupped her cheeks. “Do they make you happy?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Do they treat you well?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Have they said or done anything to make you think they’re using you in any way?” 

  
  


“God, no. They’re amazing. So attentive and just… I know they care about me at least a little bit.” 

  
  


“Then dive for it. Show them you’re willing to try it.” 

  
  


“Like you dove for me?” Nayeon teased. 

  
  


“Yes.” Mina said seriously. “I did dive for you and I don’t regret it for a single second because it got me my soulmate.” 

  
  


Nayeon teared up. “Shouldn’t you say that about Sana?” 

  
  


“Soulmates can be platonic.” Mina smiled, running her thumbs under Nayeon’s eyes. “You know that.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “I know.” 

  
  


“So just,” Mina pulled her hands back and made a diving motion. “Dive in.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed. “I’ll try. You need courage for that.” 

  
  


“Good thing you have a lot of that.” Mina kissed her forehead and moved back to the stove so the food didn’t burn. 

  
  


“I have courage in certain places.” Nayeon clarified. “Not so much the romance department.”

  
  


“Is that why I planned all of our dates?” 

  
  


“Yup.” Nayeon hopped up on the counter, swinging her feet. “Then we broke up.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. “We broke up because we didn’t work as a couple and better as friends.” 

  
  


Nayeon put her hand over her heart. “Doesn’t hurt any less.” 

  
  


Mina walked over to Nayeon. “If you don’t stop doing that-” 

  
  


“What?” Nayeon challenged. 

  
  


Mina raised her brow then quickly put her hands forward and tickled her sides. Nayeon screamed and reached up to pull Mina’s hands away from her sides. “Mean!” 

  
  


Mina laughed and jumped back when Nayeon hopped off of the counter to come after her. She ran around the kitchen island and watched her closely to see which way she’d come from. “You know you won’t catch me.” 

  
  


Nayeon hummed. “I’ll just get you when you least expect it.” 

  
  


“I guess I’ll be on guard all night then.” Mina carefully walked back to the stove to bring it to the table. Nayeon watched and bided her time. After they ate, Nayeon offered to do the dishes. Mina watched from the living room while she chose a movie for them to watch. She didn’t pay too much attention to anything around her then found herself tackled onto the couch and Nayeon’s fingers jammed in her underarms. 

  
  


“No!” Mina tried to squirm away, but Nayeon had her in a good spot. 

  
  


“Gotcha!” Nayeon laughed loudly when Mina gave up and went limp, accepting her fate. 

  
  


“You win!” Mina whined. 

  
  


Nayeon lifted her arms in victory, still straddling her hips. “Winner.” 

  
  


Mina shook her head. “Now apply that to Momo and Jihyo.” She gave her hips a squeeze and moved them so they were sitting next to each other. 

  
  


Nayeon let out a whine of her own. “Yeah, yeah.” She leaned her head on Mina’s shoulder while she started the movie. “Thank you for dinner.” 

  
  


“No problem.” Mina put her arm around Nayeon’s shoulders. 

  
  


“Don’t forget about me now that you have another woman in your life.” 

  
  


“I’d never do that. We’ll still have our movie nights.” 

  
  


“We better. Highlights of my week.” 

  
  


Mina smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Mine too.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Sana walked into Momo and Jihyo’s house, spotting them cuddling on the couch. She tiptoed over to them then hopped over the couch and landed on Jihyo’s back. Momo grunted at the extra weight.

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“Because.” Sana put her arms around both of them. “What are you two up to?” 

  
  


“We  _ were _ relaxing.” Momo grumbled. “But now my lungs are slowly being compressed.” 

  
  


“You like it.” Sana dipped past Jihyo’s head and kissed her cheek. “Last time I checked.” 

  
  


Jihyo let out a giggle. “She does still like it.” 

  
  


“Oooh.” Sana wiggled her eyebrows. “Hot.” 

  
  


“Oh my God, shut up.” Momo whined, turning onto her side, but holding Jihyo tight so Sana fell off of the couch onto her back. 

  
  


“Well, that was rude. Now we know who you’ll save if it comes down to it.” 

  
  


Momo smirked crookedly. “Yup.” 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes and moved to sit on the coffee table. “So, I did it.” 

  
  


“Did what?” Jihyo turned to face Sana, pushing her back flush to Momo’s front. 

  
  


“Told Mina I loved her.” 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


“It just came out.” Sana explained. “We were in the bath together and she was being so soft and careful with me. I just got overwhelmed with what I feel for her. And said it.” 

  
  


“Did she say it back?” 

  
  


Sana’s beaming smile told Jihyo the answer. “She did.” 

  
  


“Good!” 

  
  


Sana glanced at Momo to see her reaction. Her face was neutral. “Momo?” 

  
  


“I’m still wary, Sana.” Momo said slowly. “A lot of your clients have claimed they love you.” 

  
  


“Mina is more than that. She’s more than a client to me.” 

  
  


“I mean, she seems nice.” 

  
  


“Because she is nice. You’ve met her. She’s perfect.” 

  
  


“Nobody is perfect.” 

  
  


“Yes, I know, everyone has their dirty secrets.” 

  
  


“And are you going to tell her yours or are you going to keep those to yourself?” 

  
  


Sana stiffened. “I don’t know if I can tell her that.” 

  
  


“So you’re just going to ride off into the sunset without telling her?” 

  
  


Sana let out a soft breath. “Momo, I know you’re trying to protect me, but I don’t need to hear this right now.”

  
  


Jihyo moved to sit up. “She’s right, baby.” She put her hand on Momo’s cheek. “We need to be happy for her right now.” 

  
  


“But what’s going to happen when she finds out? What if it’s not from her?” 

  
  


“There’s no way for her to find out, Momo.” Sana said. “No one has found out so far, why would she be different?” 

  
  


Momo let out a soft sigh. “I know.” 

  
  


“Is this the old girlfriend in you talking?” 

  
  


“Yes it is.” Jihyo answered for Momo. “Which, she has a right to do, but it’s a little much.” She directed to Momo. 

  
  


Momo sighed and moved to lay on her back, arms crossed over her chest. “I love you, Sana.” She said quietly. “And don’t tease me. You know what I mean. I just want you to be careful. That’s all.” 

  
  


Sana could see tears start to leak from the corners of her eyes and streak down to her temples. She moved to kneel beside the couch, putting her hand on her cheek to turn her head to meet her eyes. “I’m the most careful person in the world. I know you know that.” 

  
  


“You’re physically careful. I need you to be careful with your heart.” 

  
  


Sana ran her thumb along Momo’s cheek. “I will be. I promise you.” 

  
  


Momo reached up and put her hand on Sana’s. “And you always keep those.” 

  
  


“I do keep those. Solid as a rock.” Sana smiled. “And I love you, too.” 

  
  


Momo squeezed her hand gently. “Good.” 

  
  


Jihyo watched the exchange with a soft smile. “Okay, enough crying for one night.” She put her arm around Sana. “Want to get some take out and eat with us?” 

  
  


“Always.” Sana moved back to the coffee table, Momo still holding onto her hand. “But I get to choose.” 

  
  


Momo whined. “You always choose.” 

  
  


“I’m the leader.” 

  
  


Jihyo laughed at the look on Momo’s face after Sana said that. “Oh boy.” 

  
  


“You are not the leader.” 

  
  


Sana stuck the tip of her tongue out at Momo. “Fine, you can choose.” 

  
  


Momo smirked in victory. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“Uh huh.” 

  
  


Jihyo rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to grab their menus. “You two are like children.” 

  
  


“And that makes you our mommy.” Sana teased. 

  
  


Momo mashed her lips together and it didn’t escape Sana’s glance. “Oh my God, you don’t.” 

  
  


“Shut up!” Momo blushed furiously. 

  
  


Sana laughed. “That’s new information.” 

  
  


“Best to not dive into it.” Jihyo mentioned, noting Momo’s now red state. 

  
  


“I see that.” 

  
  


Momo pouted and pulled her hand away from Sana’s. “You’re so mean to me.” 

  
  


“I am not.” 

  
  


“Yes you are.” 

  
  


“No I’m not.” 

  
  


“Yes you are.” 

  
  


“Really?” Jihyo interjected. “Stop.” 

  
  


Sana huffed. “Baby.” 

  
  


Momo rolled her eyes. “Jackass.” 

  
  


Jihyo took a deep, calming breath. “Please order food.” She gave the menus to Sana. 

  
  


“Yes ma’am. But maybe we should move the conversation to both of you and Nayeon.” 

  
  


They both stiffened. “Why?” 

  
  


“I want to know what’s going on.” 

  
  


“Nothing.” Momo said a little too quickly. 

  
  


“So you’re stringing her along with these little dates?” Sana raised her brow. 

  
  


“No.” Jihyo shook her head. “They’re real.” She said quietly. 

  
  


“So?” Sana said, looking for further explanation. 

  
  


“We like her a lot. There’s something about her.” 

  
  


“Are you going to tell her how you feel?” 

  
  


“Not right now. It’s too soon.” Momo shook her head. 

  
  


“Too soon could turn into too late, you know.” 

  
  


“It’s been a month, Sana.” Momo looked over at her. 

  
  


“And? If you like her, you need to tell her. You don’t have to say you love her, just tell her that you have feelings and see where it goes from there.” 

  
  


Jihyo let out a soft breath. “She’s right.” 

  
  


“I know. It’s infuriating.” 

  
  


“I’m always right. The next time she calls you out, you need to say something to her or it could get messy.” 

  
  


“We will. We just need to figure out how.” 

  
  


“You just have to go for it.” 

  
  


“It’s scary.” Momo sighed. 

  
  


“It is scary because you’re opening your heart to someone and you don’t know if they’ll take it with care or shatter it. But it’s a chance you have to take.” 

  
  


Jihyo moved to wrap her arms around Sana. “Maybe we’ll both come out of this unscathed.” 

  
  


Sana squeezed her tight. “That’s all we can hope for.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The next day, Mina heard the chime to her gate telling her someone was coming in. When she spotted Sana’s car, she hurried outside. “Hey, baby.” 

  
  


Sana was already halfway to the stairs. “Hi.” She leaned in and kissed her. “You look hot.” 

  
  


“I’m in sweats.” 

  
  


“Still hot.” Sana kissed her again and walked inside, batting Mina’s hand away after she slapped her ass. Mina giggled and wrapped her arms around Sana from behind, placing a few kisses on her neck. 

  
  


“I missed you.” 

  
  


“It’s been one day.” Sana put her hands on Mina’s around her waist. 

  
  


“Too long.” 

  
  


Sana smiled and turned in her arms. “I know.” She looped her arms around her neck and pecked her lips. “How about you show me how much you missed me?” She asked against her lips. 

  
  


Mina grinned and picked Sana up, guiding her legs around her waist. She carried her upstairs to the bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed. Mina took her time undressing Sana, laying a kiss on every inch of skin she exposed. Sana squirmed under her. 

  
  


“Please, baby.” 

  
  


Mina looked into her eyes just as she ran her tongue along her folds. Sana groaned softly, spreading her legs wider. Mina put her palms on Sana’s inner thighs to keep them open as she focused on her clit, circling it with the tip of her tongue. The soft noises Sana let out made her want to speed up, but she kept it slow for now, wanting to build her up. 

  
  


Sana propped up on one elbow, gripping Mina’s hair with the other as she rode her tongue. “You’re teasing me.” 

  
  


Mina lifted her eyes and hummed, flicking her tongue twice over her clit. Just enough to make her hips jump. 

  
  


“I’ll remember that.” Sana raised her brow, but when Mina wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard, she collapsed on the bed and moaned loudly. “Fuck!” 

  
  


Mina pushed two fingers into her and curled them against her g-spot, feeling her come almost instantly. She fucked her through her orgasm, watching her chest rise and fall as she panted. When her body started to squirm away from her mouth, she pulled back and kissed up her body. “Who’s teasing?” 

  
  


Sana groaned. “Shut up.” 

  
  


Mina smirked and pushed her boxer briefs down enough to pull her cock out, letting it rest against her wet pussy. She moved her hips slowly, dragging the underside along her clit. Sana bit her lip and wrapped her legs around Mina’s hips. 

  
  


“Put it in.” 

  
  


Mina pulled her hips back until the tip caught her entrance then pushed in inch by inch, watching the pleasure cross Sana’s face. She kept her thrusts slow and deep, pulling out to the head then pushing back in just as slowly. 

  
  


Sana looked into Mina’s eyes. “As much as I love it when you go slow, baby,” She cupped Mina’s cheeks. “If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to do it myself.” 

  
  


Mina hummed, keeping her slow pace. “Oh yeah?” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow then used her legs to flip them over, pinning Mina’s hands above her head. She lifted her hips then sank back down on her cock. “Don’t move them.” 

  
  


Mina’s cock twitched at the tone in her voice. “I won’t.” 

  
  


Sana sat up and braced herself on Mina’s abs as she started to ride her cock, her hips rocking back and forth. Her nails dug into her skin as she began to bounce, fucking herself on Mina’s cock. 

  
  


“Can I touch you?” 

  
  


Sana locked eyes with her and grinned, shaking her head. “Not yet.” 

  
  


Mina whined, planting her feet to thrust into her, meeting her with an upward thrust as she came down. Sana gasped at the hard thrusts and leaned down on her hand, hovering just a few inches off of her lips. “Fuck…” 

  
  


“As you wish.” Mina taunted, flipping them over and putting Sana’s legs over her shoulders. She held her hips tightly and fucked into her as hard as she could, their skin meeting with loud, wet claps. 

  
  


“Mina!” Sana gripped her thighs tightly, whimpering through a second orgasm. 

  
  


Mina’s abs started to burn with the effort of fucking into her. She dropped Sana’s legs and lay against her, burying into her neck to leave a light mark on her pulse point. She only managed a few more thrusts before coming, keeping her cock in to the hilt to keep her load deep. Sana kept her legs tight around her hips to keep her inside, peppering the side of her face with kisses. 

  
  


Mina smiled at the gesture, turning her head to connect their lips. “I love you.” 

  
  


Sana mirrored Mina’s smile. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


Mina kissed her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose, then her lips again. “Food?” 

  
  


“You’re always hungry after sex.” 

  
  


“Isn’t everyone?” 

  
  


Sana paused. “True.” 

  
  


“It’s a work out.” 

  
  


“The way you fuck, yes it is.” 

  
  


Mina smirked cockily. “Damn right.” 

  
  


Sana rolled her eyes. “Don’t get cocky.” 

  
  


“You like the way I fuck you, though.” Mina kissed her slow and deep, letting her tongue run along the roof of her mouth. 

  
  


Sana moaned into the kiss, running her hands along Mina’s chest. “I do. Very much.” 

  
  


Mina placed one last kiss on her lips. “Come on.” She pulled out slowly and put her boxers back on, offering her hand to Sana. 

  
  


Sana took her hand and followed her down to the kitchen, latching onto her back as they looked over the take out menus. 

  
  


“I really should just go shopping instead of ordering out so much.” Mina said idly as she looked through them. 

  
  


Sana put her hands low on her hips. “Homemade is nice.” 

  
  


“I’ll put a list together and go tomorrow so we can have good food the day after.” 

  
  


Sana kissed the tip of her shoulder. “Sounds good to me. I love your cooking.” 

  
  


Mina reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. “Thank you.”

  
  


“I could get used to it.” 

  
  


Mina hummed at that. “Good thing you’re my girlfriend then, huh?” 

  
  


Sana smiled against her skin. “Very good thing.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Two days later, Mina watched the clock with growing anxiety when Sana hadn’t shown up yet. She was never late. When half an hour passed, she decided to try and text her to find out where she was. Mina waited another ten minutes and when she didn’t see the delivered tag, she called. Sana always answered her phone. 

  
  


Her heart dropped when it went directly to voicemail. Mina scrambled to call Jihyo. 

  
  


“Hello?” 

  
  


“Where’s Sana?” 

  
  


“She’s not with you?” 

  
  


“No and she’s not answering her phone. It goes straight to voicemail. Did she have a client before me today?” She heard some papers ruffling. 

  
  


“She did. Not a regular.” Jihyo said distractedly. 

  
  


“She’s in trouble.” Mina stood up, sprinting up the stairs. “Does it give you an address?” 

  
  


“We’ll handle it, Mina.” 

  
  


“She’s in trouble, Jihyo.” 

  
  


“And she can’t have a client come save her.” She said firmly. 

  
  


“I’m more than a client.” 

  
  


“They can’t know that.” Jihyo said more calmly. “It needs to be handled between us. I will keep you updated on it, okay? Do not leave your house, do you understand me?” 

  
  


Mina sat on the edge of her bed feeling helpless with tears welling in her eyes. “Find her.” Her voice cracked. 

  
  


“We will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
